Kingdom Hearts:A High School Story
by haru-teri22
Summary: You're a rich teenage kid ready to face the world! or high school at least! What's the worst that could happen? Drama? pshh yeah right... OOC, AU, grouped pairings, ect.
1. Just the Start

_What if 'nobodies' were 'somebodies'? What if the KH cast started over and were just regular teenagers? What if they all never met till High School? What if? … Well, why don't you find out?_

Ok, so no one's ever met except for Riku and Sora. They sorta live in the same house, but they're NOT related. This is an attempt at a long story. REMEMBER review so I can improve!

[i love God and Jesus :)

So I now give you 'Kingdom Hearts: a High School Story'

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.**

* * *

"Hey man, wake up we're gonna be late…" Riku shook him violently, "dude, seriously, wake up! C'mon, SORA WAKE UP GOD DAMMIT!" aggravated, he flipped his chocolate haired friend off the bed. Yet, he didn't make any sign of waking up soon._ JesuCristo…he sleeps like a rock! He is so lucky I'm his friend…_

Just when Riku was about to kick him Sora stirred from his slumber. He looked around clearly confused. He blinked his bright sapphire eyes. When he realized Riku was in his room he said, "Oh, heyy Riku! What's going on? Well actually, what's goin' down? What are you dressed for hmm?" He chuckled nervously seeing the stern look on his friends face.

"Just get dressed…" he was about to walk away but Sora called out to him. "But it's so early! What **are** we going to do at…" he drawled off looking for his digital clock. "…7:43 am?"

Riku shook his head in disappointment, "First day of school man. Now hurry up and get your lazy ass-" he was cut off by Sora's frantic screaming. "Oh crap! I totally forgot! What the heck Riku! I _**told**_ you to wake me up! We're gonna be late!" He said as he brushed his teeth and attempted to put his pants on, which ended in a faceplant.

"You mean _you're _going to be late. _I'm_ leaving right now." Riku said as he walked out the door; one hand in his pocket, other with the car keys.

"No… Wait. Up! … Riku, c'mon!" Sora pleaded in between his morning tasks before school. Riku sighed, _I'm gonna regret this…_ "I'll give you 5 minutes. If you're not down by then, I'm gone."

"Deal!"

* * *

"Kairi dear, are you ready for school?" Her mother asked walking into her room. Kairi was brushing her ginger-red hair, her deep ocean blue eyes staring back at her in the mirror. She was fully dressed in her school uniform. The girls' uniform consists of a white, button up, collared, short sleeved shirt, a plaid blue skirt, white socks, and black shoes. "How are you this morning honey? Are you nervous?" 

"I'm fine mom." Kairi replied smiling. She always had conversations like these with her mother. She was always so over-protective and sensitive, especially after her father died. She understood her mother's reasons fully, but chats like these do get tiresome. "Don't worry about me okay? It's not like I haven't been too school before."

"Yes, I know." She smiled at her daughter. She was grown up now; a young adult ready to face the world… Well, high school at least. "I just want to be sure that you're safe dear. I'll miss you and I love you." She said with a loving smile. Her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I know mom," she looked at her mother with bright, cheery eyes. She loved these moments with her mom, but she was going to be late if she stayed any longer. "I love you too, but I gotta go!" she scooped up her supplies, gave her mom a quick peck on the cheek, and dashed out the door.

* * *

Sora, now fully dressed, was twiddling around with a lock off hair. The boys' uniform had khaki pants and a white button up shirt. Simple, but added a mature look to the boy wearing the said clothes. Riku had the same thing on; the only difference was the blue striped collar and a tiny logo on his right arm. Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors had something different in their uniform each year; Riku was a Junior. 

"Riku, what's up with you? You're usually not this tense around, well, **anything.** I mean, I know you're not a morning person but something's definitely up." Sora leaned back, both of his hands behind his head; a habit he got used to when he was a child.

"Sora, Sora, Sora," Riku said as if lecturing him. Sora raised a brow, silently asking him to go on. "Listen buddy, being late on the first day is not good. Especially with teachers. You'll get marked down on their 'list' and they watch you like a hawk every day if you make a bad first impression. Trust me, I learned that the hard way." He turned his head to Sora at a red light. "You need to make sure you're prepared for any and every class got it? If not, you're total road-kill."

"Ehh, I wouldn't worry too much. I mean, I got you to help me out." Sora closed his eyes looking carefree. "besides, teachers? pffft. It all depends how you handle 'em. No my friend, I'm not worried at all."

"Hey, you know I'm not gonna be able to baby-sit you all day. I do have my own life. I'm going to let you handle everything your self." He said smirking a bit while driving into the school grounds.

"What!? That's totally unfair!" Sora pouted and his brow creased.

"Well, life's not supposed to be fair. Or easy. Think of it as part of the learning experience." Riku said ruffling Sora's hair and getting out of the car. "But don't get too down 'lil man. I'm always here for advice no matter what."

Sora grinned, "Now that's the best friend I know."

"Oh yeah, you gotta get your own ride aiite? 'Cause when you see me in school, I'mma be pickin up some ladies!" Riku and Sora laughed jokingly.

"ha-ha, ok Riku, wouldn't wanna mess up you're 'game plan'. But you suck when it comes to women." Sora said punching him lightly on the arm.

"Hey! Watch it, you're gonna put a dent my guns!" he flexed his muscles a little. They burst out laughing. "Besides, you've never seen my moves. Haha."

"Yup, I'm glad I haven't" Sora retorted, which earned him a smack. "Ow!"

"That's what you get when you're a smart ass. Anyway, let's get our schedules and I'll show you your homeroom. After that you're on your own."

"Okay"

* * *

Kairi on the other hand didn't have to drive to school because she lived so close. She enjoyed the serene walks to school, but in this case she had to run. She made it through the school gates and wandered to the gym to get her schedule and sign in. 

She finally found the gym, got the necessary papers and schedule, and went on her way. While walking around campus, and she bumped into a girl. Well, crashed is the proper word I suppose…

"Ow!" The two girls said simultaneously. "Oh! I'm so sorry, are you okay?!

The girl Kairi saw had light brown hair held back by a yellow headband. The headband complemented her creamy, but tan complexion and bright green eyes.

"Whoa, that's creepy we talked at the same time. Hey we did it again!" They both giggled.

"Okay, well thanks for helping me pick up my stuff. I'm Selphie by the way." She stood up with her books in hand grinning. Her other hand extended forward for Kairi to help her up.

"I'm Kairi" She took her hand. "Thanks for helping me pick up _my_ stuff." They giggled.

"I think we're gonna be good friends Kairi" Selphie smiled as they walked side by side.

"Yeah, me too! So, who do you have for homeroom, new friend?" She bumped into her lightly.

"Lemme check…" She said opening her schedule, bumping Kairi right back. "I have Mrs. Shandu. How bout you _Kai_?"

"Hold on, _Selph_." They smiled again. "I have Mr. Moumatle." She said looking up and down the list. "These teachers sure have weird names…"

"Yeah…" Selphie said looking at her own paper. "But that stinks; we don't have the same homeroom!"

"Yeah, but we'll still see each other! What's your elective?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"Only my most favorite thing in the world! Cooking!" Selphie said dramatically.

"We have that class together! You cook already? I'm just going there 'cause I _don't_ know how to cook."

"Yeah! It's totally awesome! I love baking, getting messy, the smell of my creations! You're gonna love it Kai!" Selphie said with much enthusiasm in her voice.

"Can't wait! I'll see you then!" Right then the bell rang.

"Oh crap, where's our homeroom?!" They both shouted.

"Well mine is…all the way across campus!! But yours is…three doors down." Kairi said pointing behind Selphie.

"Thanks Kairi! I hope you're not late!" Selphie said running off to her class.

"Yeah, so do I." She yelled back sprinting off.

* * *

"Ok Sora, your homeroom is down the hall, turn right and it's the classroom two doors down. Got it?" 

"Uhh…yeah…" He said a bit confused.

Riku sighed again. _Sora's gonna die in high school_. "Just look for room #A55 when you go to the right. I gotta go now…" he said turning away.

"Got it! I owe you big Riku!"

"Yeah, don't mention it. Hurry up and get your scrawny little ass to class! The bell's gonna ring soon." He said turning to his left.

_Sure it is Riku, surre…heh he's just tryin' to freak me out. I bet I have all the time in the w-_**BRRRRRING!**_…damn he's good…where do I go a-_ His thoughts were once again interrupted, but this time by a girl.

* * *

_Ow…Am I gonna fall on everyone today? I was almost there too! Ugh when I find out who I tripped on, they're so gonna get it! _"Hey bub watch where you're going! Some of us-" 

"Need to get off the floor and stop making a fool of themselves?" Sora answered arms crossed, unsure if he should help her or not.

"Yeah, I guess…so are you gonna help me up or not?" She asked the stranger very irritably.

"Sure, you wanna take a chill-pill first? Miss moody." He said with a grin. He piled her books in one hand and reached with his free hand open to her.

When she took his hand and got a better look at him she grinned playfully. "Yeah, yeah. You got a name mystery boy?" She said taking her books from his hand.

"I sure do."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Well, you gonna tell me it or not?!" she asked haughtily.

"I figure you'll find out over time" he put his hands behind his head and smiled. _She's feisty. hmm… she's got a nice bod' too. Haha…hormones_.

"Whatever. Thanks for helping me I guess…But I gotta get to homeroom. See you around mystery boy." And she disappeared around the corner.

"Yeah sure, moody girl…" He stood there for about 5 minutes looking like a total dork. _hmm. First day of school. Hott chick flirting with me...was she flirting with me? I wonder where her homeroom is. I think I'm gonna like school. I got no clue what Riku was worried about in the first place. This place is fun... _**BRRRIING!!**_Shoot! The second bell! …That's not good. Uhh...Where's my class again?_

* * *

Ok that's just the start of it. So tell me what you think! 

Should I continue or not? It all depends on your reviews…

So review please!


	2. Lunch Yum!

Hello good people.  Seeing as I got positive reviews I decided to update for their sake. I must say I'm surprised that you guys think I'm good. I get pretty spazzy when it comes to my stories. haha :D I made a few _tiny_ changes to the first chapter, but don't look into it too much. umm.

I just wanna say I won't be updating often because skool starts soon for me. (stinky year round skool )but on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Tetsuya Nomura owns them :[**

* * *

Sora was sitting in history class bored out of his mind. They were reading about some sort of boring old fart. He twirled a pencil between two fingers and stared at the ceiling with much interest. _Man, how long have I been in here? I feel like a prisoner. I swear, I am gonna die of boredom in the next…5 seconds if I don't get outta here! …1…2…3…4…5! Yup, I'm dead. _He leaned forward to rest his head on the desk. _Something exciting happen, PLEASE! Ring bell, ring…(mental scoff) _now_ it doesn't ring. I might as well take a nap…_ Sora closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his head. He was dead asleep. 

Unfortunately for him, the teacher walked over to his desk. She cleared her throat and began to call his name. "Sora Hijiyama…Mister Hijiyama!" She became quite agitated when he wouldn't react. She began tapping-or rather-bonking his head with her ruler. After a few seconds he groggily lifted his head up.

He blinked. The entire class was eyeing him with a troubled looks on their faces. _Creepy…why are they all staring? I have a bug on my face don't I?…_ He suddenly noticed Mrs. Shadu standing next to his desk. He was startled, "Uhh, h-hey teach! So are we done for the day?"

"I don't know mister Hijiyama, you tell me. In fact, why don't you tell me what we've been discussing all of class."

"…History?" he answered unsurely.

"Very funny mister Hijiyama, but I don't appreciate smart-alecs in my class. So do you know what I'll have you do mister 'smart-alec'?" Sora shook his head slowly. "I'll have you write me a 4 paged essay on the 'history subject' that you know well enough to sleep through."

"But-!"

"Would you like to make it 6 pages mister Hijiyama?"

"No ma'am…"

"Good, 12 point, simple font, due this Wednesday. Oh, and don't double space." Just then the bell rang. "Goodbye class!" Mrs. Shadu said cheerfully, "and happy first week of school Mr. Hijiyama." She said wickedly.

He walked out of the classroom and set of to find his locker. Outside, a boy with golden-blonde, semi-spikey hair and deep cerulean blue eyes walked towards Sora. "Hey bud, that was quite a fiasco you caused back there."

"Yeah, tell me about it…" Sora Hijiyama and Roxas Himakata had most of their classes together and met last period. Surprisingly, they had much in common. Like the fact that they both skateboard. They made it to their lockers, which were assigned alphabetically, no matter what year you were in.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I got the goods." He said as he held up his green notebook and tossed it to the boy. "4 full pages…you're so gonna need that." Roxas gestured to the notebook.

"Dude! You totally saved me! Thanks a lot!" Sora said gratefully flipping through the notebook.

"No problem, I got most of those from my sister's notebook anyway. Now let's head to the caf', I am STARVING!" He said rubbing his stomach. Sora laughed, "Alright then! Let's move!" he and Roxas ran towards the cafeteria.

* * *

_**Meanwhile on the other side of campus…**_

Kairi was in French class keeping up excellently. She _was_ 15 percent French or something like that. So she sort of had a head start. Actually, she wasn't the only one with French experience. A few other students knew French, but the teacher decided to pick on Kairi.

"Parlez-vous le francais couramment?" Mr. Vargues asked.

"Un tant soit peu, j'ai appris de mon arriere grand-pere." Kairi replied with a confident smile.

The teacher was obviously pleased. "Mademoiselle Takeri, vous excellerez dans cette classe!"

Kairi blushed at the compliment "Vous remercier Monsieur Vargues." He nodded and motioned for her to sit down. The class was amazed, some were jealous, but most had good hopes for her. During the whole class Kairi sat up attentive. Sure she could speak French, but she didn't know much about the symbols and such.

Soon enough class was over and it was time for lunch. _Wow, that seemed fast! Good, I'm pretty hungry anyway. _Mr. Vargues waved everyone off as they left the class room, he smiled especially at Kairi as she passed by.

As she opened her locker she thought about the events that happened today. _A pretty good first day at school. I didn't cause anything too major. Except for the falling part and almost getting late… I made a new friend, I have a lot of nice teachers, (well most of them were nice) met a cute boy…Wait, am I calling that jerk cute? I guess he is…in a way…I mean…ugh! Whatever, I'll forget about it during lunch. _

Kairi walked into the cafeteria, got her lunch, and paid for it. She scanned the room for a table and immediately saw Selphie waving to her from her table. There were two others at the table with her. One was a blonde who swept her hair to her right side. On the left of her hair, a blue clip was holding back a few strands of hair. She has a light pale skin similar to Kairi's, but a bit darker. They had similar eye color as well, but she was a few shades lighter. The other girl, sitting next to Selphie had long dark brown hair put into a low pigtail style. She had bangs that swept out, resembling Selphie's hair. She was a bit tan like Selphie and had dark emerald eyes. Kairi took a seat next to the blonde.

The darker haired one was the first to speak, "Hi Kairi, I'm Olette." She said gleefully. "The shy girly next to you is Namine." Namine looked up and waved a little at Kairi.

"Aw, you don't have to be so shy Nami! We're all friends here!" Selphie said, urging her to contribute to the conversation.

Namine smiled, "Oh yeah, I know, I guess I was just a little, spacey…"

"Well it's nice to meet everyone. So how'd you guys all find each other?" Kairi said munching on her sandwich.

"Well, I have Language Arts with Olette over here…" Selphie pointed and the said girl smiled. "And Olette introduced me to the little cutie, Nami over there!" Selphie finished with a giggle.

"And while you weren't here…" Olette cut in, "Selphie told us about her dear friend 'Kai-bear'!" Everyone chuckled at the nickname.

* * *

Sora and Roxas made their way into the lunch room and bought their food. Sora was about to suggest sitting with his friend Riku, but before he had a chance to say anything Roxas spotted his buddy Hayner. 

"Hayner, I haven't seen you all day!" Roxas told his friend.

The boy turned his head and answered, "Yeah, the system's just trying to separate us." He laughed to himself a bit. Hayner had spiked hair which was a bit curly at the ends. He had a light shade of skin, but was tanned by the sun. He had captivating honey-hazel eyes. "Who's your friend?"

Roxas blinked and crooked his head at Sora. "Yeah Roxas, I don't get and introduction." Sora said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! Sorry man…" He said when he realized his friend was there. "Hayner, this is my bud Sora Hijiyama. Sora, my friend Hayner Imamate."

"Sup bro." Hayner put out a fist. Sora tapped his fist with Hayner's.

"Sup." Sora said taking a seat. He and Roxas consuming whatever was on their plate.

"So Hayner," Sora started, wiping off his face. "you skate?"

"Like hell I do!" They exchanged smiles knowing they had something in common.

"We should all check out the skate park at the mall." Roxas added in. "I hear they're installing some new ramp."

"Yeah, let's check it out. How 'bout tomorrow?" Sora agreed eagerly.

"Oh, maybe next week for me." Hayner said with a depressed look on his face. "I got some family business I have to deal with." Sora and Roxas exchanged looks then looked back at Hayner.

"It's cool man, no rush." Sora said with a hint of sympathy in his voice. Roxas nodded his head, agreeing. **BRIIING! **"Well, I guess lunch is over…"

"Let's go to our lockers" Roxas said standing up and leading the three of them out of the cafeteria.

* * *

After everyone at the table was finished, they threw away their trash and decided to head outside for some good old fashioned girl talk. They found a grassy area under a tree in a secluded area of campus. 

"So," Selphie started out with a sly look on her face. "enough about school and all that yuck! Has anyone seen any hotties here at school?" The group laughed at their friend's sudden change of subject. "I'm serious guys! C'mon!" In spite of her words, she laughed a little too. "Okay, fine. I'll start! While walking to Language Arts, I saw this total hunk! He had muscles, a cute, but stern face. And he had gorgeous blue-green eyes! I swear I almost tripped when I saw him!"

"Sounds like a fine piece of meat to me!" Olette commented. "If you two break up, I'm hooking up with that guy!"

"Sure 'Lettie." Namine smiled. "But I think you've had you're eye on a certain 'someone' you saw in homeroom."

"N-no I don't!" Olette screeched defensively at the same time a pink hue appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh, but I think you do!" Namine retorted, with Kairi and Selphie nodding their heads.

"Spill Olette! How hott is he?!" Selphie said all wound up.

"And more importantly, _**who**_ is he?" Kairi added in.

"Alright, Alright! I don't really **like **him…and I don't even know him for that fact! But he just happened to catch my eye…It's no big deal…" Olette said calming down a little.

"It was a big enough deal when you were gawking at him and looking like a total dweeb!" Namine stated.

"Shut up Namine! Gawd…" Olette screeched, putting her face in her hands obviously embarrassed.

"Okay, okay sorry. But I wouldn't blame you, he had one nice tush!" Namine confessed. Everyone laughed. "he was a Senior anyway. Besides, there's a lot of cute boys out here."

"Hold on, what was a Senior doing in your homeroom?" Selphie questioned.

The bell rang. The girls stood up, brushed off their skirts, and headed to their lockers. They talked on their way over.

"Oh, he was just running an errand for the teacher." Olette replied.

"You would know…" Kairi said under her breath, but everyone had heard.

"Excuse me?" Olette said, sounding irritated. She took a few steps toward Kairi.

"I was kidding Olette!" Kairi said chuckling nervously. She was walking backwards being careful not to trip again.

"I bet!" The two girls ran laughing, with Olette chasing Kairi. They were running to their locker until Kairi, once again, fell…

* * *

"Kairi are you ok?" Olette said worriedly running up to her friend. 

"Owie..." was all Kari could muster up to say. She looked to see who she landed on **this** time.

"Hey you." The voice said smoothly.

* * *

Hmm. I wonder just who it could be:D hehe 

Sorry about the last names, I think they're pretty lame…

Ehh, don't mind the French. You don't really have to know what it means.

tell me what you think :) review if you want to see what happens next!


	3. Skateboards and Secrets

Geeesh… My parents are totally wacko. Because **school** is starting…they find it better to _monitor_ my computer time to about _2__hours_ daily…(**GAY**!) hehe…I'll probably update once a week at least… thank you to the reviewers cuz they make my world go pop! (That's a good thing)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts ect. ect. BLAHHH!  
**

* * *

_"Kairi are you ok?" Olette said worriedly running up to her friend. _

_"Owie..." was all Kari could muster up to say. She looked to see who she landed on __**this**__ time. _

_"Hey you." The voice said smoothly._

* * *

"Um, are you gonna get off me anytime soon?" The unknown boy had spoken. He had jet black hair, and light blue-green eyes. He had muscles and a fine chiseled face. 

"Oh, right…" Kairi shyly got up and dusted herself off. Olette walked over and joined her. "So, do you have a name?"

The boy pulled himself off the ground and answered. "I'm Jason. Jason Brookes." He said showing off his pearly whites. "Mind introducing yourselves?"

"I'm Kairi Takeri, and this is my friend Olette Sotana." Olette gave a smile.

"Nice to meet you both. I'll see you around" He winked and walked passed them both. Olette was star struck, or boy struck, whichever. Kairi blushed madly.

Jason also walked passed Selphie and Namine, giving them a second glance. They had seen, from a distance, what happened between Kairi and Jason. When they caught up with her they looked at her excitedly.

"Kairi that was a Sophomore!" Selphie squealed. "and he was TOTALLY checking you out!"

"What's his name, for Pete's sake?!" Namine added in.

"Jason Brookes!" Kairi said; she suddenly turned a bit shy. "Wait, he was checking ME out? You think?"

"Hello?! Olette is speechless!!! And you're the girl that fell on him!" Namine yelled shaking Olette in the process. "Olette, wake up!" she said snapping her fingers. "Hmm…" She said in a think pose, "OhMiGawd! Olette is that the cute Senior we saw in class?!"

"WHERE!?!? Do I look ok?" Olette whispered worriedly.

"Oh, my bad, it was just…the statue…" Namine hesitantly, her eyes darting away from her friends.

Olette rolled her eyes, "Anyway…Selph is totally right! I think you should go for him! If not then he's mine!" she said teasing Kairi.

"I'll think about it. Okay? But right now, let's get to class."

"That's right we have cooking next! Let's hurry Kai!" Selphie said dragging Kairi away.

"We'll meet you guys after school!" Namine said waving.

* * *

"So what's your next class?" Hayner said shuffling his books in his hands. 

"For me, it's gym." Sora said smiling. "Gotta stay in shape!" He said doing a mock pose. The group of three laughed.

"Yeah, alright hotshot." Roxas said, "Well, I, have free period so I get to snoop around school." He said proudly.

Hayner scratched the back of his head and yawned. "Lucky…but I was thinking of ditching early." The two boys looked at him stupefied. "I mean, school's almost over right? So, might as well drop out early." Hayner had a troubled look in his eye. He turned on his heel and set off. "Catch you two later."

"What's up with him?" Sora questioned aloud.

"I don't know man, I seriously don't." The other boy said with his brow creased. _I know something's up, and I'm gonna find out…Whether Hayner wants me to or not._ "We can drop by his house later or something."

"Yeah, sounds good." The two boys came to a stop. "But not today, I got a crap-load of work to do."

"That's cool; I'll see you later then."

"For sure…stay chill man." Sora said as they went opposite ways. Roxas just waved back.

* * *

_**With Roxas... **_

_A whole hour or so to myself…well, to wandering by myself…what to do?_ Roxas stopped, put his hands behind his head, and started thinking. _I'm not in the mood to snoop around school. I'm pretty worried about Hayner though…What's up with him today? Why won't he just tell us what's wrong? _He started walking again, he soon found himself near the music room. _Why don't I play something? That always calms me down…and zones me out. _He was about to turn the knob but he heard someone playing the piano. _They must have a class…I guess I better leave…_

Before he did, he opened the door, just a bit, to see who was playing. He really couldn't believe who was playing, for it was such a complicated symphony. _Damn, she's good!_ He couldn't see the girl's face, but from where he was she looked stunning. She had bright golden locks and a pale-creamy skin to match. Her body was swaying with her hand movements. He was awestruck by her skill and beauty and he soon fell in love with her voice.

The voice started out small, but it was soon as angelic as the music. Every note she played sang to his heart. It made him lose himself by just standing there. He was in a trance. _Geez, what am I doing? I should stop spying…err...eavesdropping, whatever! _He quickly disappeared into a different room.

* * *

_**The wonderful pianist…**_

After her medley of songs she decided to stop. She loved the sound of the piano. That was how she expressed herself. When she's sad, she plays a slow and heavy tune. Bliss became high chords and arpeggios. Her feelings and her love of music became her life. She would make poems as a child, before she had a piano to herself. The poems and notes combined turned into beautiful songs.

Of course, she always performed for the joy of herself. She was always much too shy in front of a crowd. Even her parents didn't know of her secret talents. But that's what happens when you have a huge house all to yourself right? She sighed and looked at her watch. It was about time for her to leave. _I get so lost in the music I forget what time it is. Before I know it, about 40 minutes passed. I better get my things and wait for my friends._

She stood from her former position, grabbed her bag and left. When she reached the door she noticed it was ajar. _That's weird, I'm sure that I closed the door…I hope no one heard me. _She stepped out and looked around. _They could be gone by now. Judging by how long I was playing… _She shrugged and walked to her locker.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Selphie screamed as batter came in contact with her face. The majority of class looked her way. Her table was having a misfit with the mixers. 

"Ugh! How do I turn this down!?" Kairi shrieked in despair. After Selphie wiped her face, reached for the machine and took control, everything was calm once again. "Oh, I knew that…"

"Uh huh…" Selphie said still focusing on the mixture. "You know Kai, I wasn't expecting you to be _this_ bad at cooking…technically 'preparing', but you get the point."

"Shut up!" Kairi said smacking her lightly. "It's my first time, and that's complex machinery!"

"Oh yeah Kairi, cause it's so hard for everyone to flip a switch." Selphie said sarcastically. "Major rocket science!" She said with a smirk.

"Whatever…"

"Hey, you're lucky I managed fast enough! If not we would've gotten an even **bigger** mess then we already have!" Selphie said defiantly. Kairi looked around at their table and nodded her head in agreement. Everything was just about covered in flour and batter in their whole station.

Kairi scratched the back of her head, "Hehe, thanks for teaming up with me Selphie…"

* * *

**Time skip: **_**about a month later…**_

_Summary:_

Selphie finds out that Jason tries-out for the football team and makes it! She has a master plan to set Kairi and Jason together. She asks Kairi go to cheerleading try-outs with her. Selphie automatically makes it (because of the awesome gymnastic skills I gave her xD) and Kairi makes it in too. Wakka, Riku, and Sora are on the football team too! Kairi knows the 'mystery boy's' name now, but they don't talk. (but Sora does glance her way occasionally)

(A/N: yup, I'm totally lazy! Just keep reading and you'll catch on...and Hayner skipped school cause of his 'family problem'. Don't worry, you'll find out about it later.)

* * *

Sora, Roxas, Hayner, and Tidus were at the skate park in the mall. Yes, in the mall. You could either go up the stair way to watch and enjoy. Or go down in the pit and skate like crazy. Either way it was a good time. 

"Alright, check it!" Hayner started off with an ollie, did a backside hurricane on the railing nearby, and ended it with a not-so-great kick flip. He stuck the landing, but he lost his board. "Aw, man!"

"Hey don't worry, you almost got it!" Roxas stated reassuringly.

"Yeah, just watch the pro!" Tidus said smugly. He was about to show-off, but another skater got in his way before he could.

The skater got some air, completed a casper flip, jumped on the rail and did a nose grind, and finished it off with another board flip.

"Hey man! Watch it, I was about to skate!" Tidus yelled in rage.

The skater took off their helmet, revealing long dark brown locks and dark emerald green eyes. "Sorry, **man, **but you need to get over it!" The girl said with the same arrogance. "I'm leaving anyway." The girl skated to the door, but a voice stopped her.

"Hey! What's your name?!" Hayner said intrigued. Everyone else was shocked he asked.

"Who wants to know?" She curved her head.

"Hayner. Hayner Imamate." He replied.

"Hayner huh?" she turned around fully, looking at the boy for a bit. "The name's Olette." She looked at each teen before saying, "I'll catch you boys later..." She said as she picked up her board by flipping it with her feet. It was quiet around the group of guys after Olette left, but Tidus broke the silence.

"Tch, what a show-off…" The others just smirked and went on skating.

* * *

_**With Olette…**_

_Man that was fun! I totally owned those punks! haha I wish I could skate more often. _Just then she bumped into her older brother. "Sis? What are you doing here? Is that my skateboard!?" Her brother was getting suspicious why she was always down here.

"Uh…" _Think Olette! Use that clever brain of yours!_ "I…thought I'd bring it to you! I mean since you work at a skate shop you-uh…- might as well look cool with your skate board! Plus, you can ride it home!" She said putting on a smile, and hoping he'd buy it.

"Oh…Kay…" He said staring doubtfully at her and taking his board unsurely. "But how'd you know I walked here? You're not looking through my stuff are you?"

"Pshh, I have a life, you know! I don't look through your stuff!" She said haughtily and walked out of the building, hoping to avoid more interrogation.

_Ok, I avoided that one…I could use a smoothie right about now. To Jamba Juice! _But before she could, a familiar someone called out to her, "HEY! OLETTE!!!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and was tackled to the ground by Selphie. "Hey you were right! It is Olette!" Namine said.

"Duh Miss Obvious!" Selphie said smiling "I'm always right!"

"Of course you are…" Olette said, standing up and brushing off her tank top.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone? We called you like a bajillion times!" Kairi declared.

"Sorry, I was…busy" Olette said looking away. "But I'm here now! So let's go shopping!"

"You read our minds!"

* * *

_**Back with the boys…**_

They were still skating, but Hayner got a text, saying he had to go. "I gotta cut out early guys." He said picking up his board and bag. "See ya!"

"Hold up a minute! Why don't we come with you?" Roxas suggested. Sora nodded his head while Tidus just stood with his arms crossed.

"Nah, it's cool guys! It's just a family thing…you wouldn't wanna come." He said hopefully dissuading them.

"C'mon man, you have 'family things' like every day!" Tidus said making air quotes. "Can't you just tell them to back off?"

"No, this one's…important." Then Hayner ran off to the exit.

"We need to follow him…" Sora said. "I mean, he blows us off every week. I understand it's for family, but it's way more extreme then he's telling us."

Roxas and Tidus nodded. "Let's find out what he's hiding." Roxas said boldly.

"Wait up hot heads." Tidus commanded.

"Look who's talking" Roxas said with a smirk.

"Sure, sure, you're just jealous…but that's not my point" Tidus said arms still crossed with a serious expression. "If Hayner is going through all this trouble to keep this a secret, I think we might as well let him be."

"But we're his friends! We need to find out what's wrong!" Sora said worriedly.

"I know that, and as his friends, we could be nice and respect his space."

"He's got a point Sora…" Roxas said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess…"

"That's what I thought...but I said we _could_ I didn't say we **will.**" Tidus said smirking. "But I gotta go too. My dad's coming home today and you know how it is…but tell me what went down if you learn anything."

"Will do." Roxas and Sora said. They bid each other good bye and went their own ways.

* * *

Well this chap is done! I think it's by far my longest… I think I disappointed a few of you tho:( this is sort of a side story… like what they do on the weekends. 

But I promise next chapter will be more awesome _if _you guys review!  Haha…

peace ♥


	4. Injuries

I guess this story is a bit late. I was super busy with work and everything and I had a bit of writer's block. But I hope I didn't make you wait too long! I love the reviewers' thank you ♥

* * *

"Roxas, do you see him?" Sora asked impatiently. 

"Uh, yeah! Let's go!" Roxas said, jumping on his board.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Roxas turned around, confused. "We gotta be stealthy! We're walking!"

Roxas grumbled and put his skateboard in his bag. He and Sora ran off to find Hayner…and his secret. "Don't you think it's weird he's going out **this** way and not the other route?"

"Whaddya mean?" Sora inquired.

"I mean, his house is that way…" Roxas stated pointing off into the distance. "I just think it's pretty dumb to be taking the longer way."

"Maybe he's not going to his house…"

* * *

_**Monday Lunch time**_… 

"Keep your mouth shut about it. It's tough for Hayner already. Okay?"

Tidus shook his head. "Yeah, I understand. I just don't see why he can't just tell us though. If he talked about it maybe it'll be easier for him to deal..."

"It's not such an easy subject to talk about." Roxas explained. "and Hayner's not the type to…talk about his feelings."

"Yeah, I guess" Tidus said disappointedly. "Where is he anyway? Doesn't he always sit with us?"

Sora and Roxas searched the room for their friend, but they had no such luck finding him. "Yeah, he does…do you know where he mighta' gone Roxas?"

"Well, he was acting weird in homeroom…but I don't think he bailed outta class." Roxas said.

Tidus' forehead creased, "We need look for him." They nodded and went off.

* * *

"Oh Kairi! Why don't you just ask you-know-who out!?" Selphie gushed out. 

"Girls don't ask guys out…it's the other way around! Besides…I'm too shy…" Kairi said spinning her fork.

"You're starting to sound like Namine!" Olette turned to her friend, "no offense Namine…" Olette said uneasily.

"None taken." Namine said with a smile. "but c'mon Kai! If he won't do it _you_ should! You guys are **obviously** into each other!"

"Yeah, besides, the 'boys-take-charge' thing is so overrated!" Selphie said rolling her eyes. "and if you won't do anything about it, then I'll do something so totally unpredictable to get one of you two to ask each other!"

"Fine! I'll ask him, but you guy are the ones who have to help me with my date!" she replied, defeated.

"Yes!" the three girls smiled devilishly.

* * *

Hayner was sitting on the roof with his legs dangling down and his arms on either side of him. How he got there, he hadn't known, but he was up there. He was thinking about his problem, he was scared and afraid. _God, I'm scared. My family...(sigh) I'm worried about them, but I can't afford to skip another class; even if I have a note…I need help…_ Just then Tidus, Sora, and Roxas ran to the spot where he was. Their heads were looking every which way until they found him perched on top of the school roof. 

"Hayner!" The voice he heard startled him and he nearly fell off the building. He looked down to see who had found him and he saw his three friends. He waved and responded, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We should be asking you that!" Roxas replied.

"Chill, I'm just…thinking…" He said looking off into the distance.

"Look, Hayner, we know what's been bugging you…" Tidus started out.

"Y-you do?!" Hayner was skeptical.

"Yeah, we do." Sora said. "I mean don't be bummed about it…we all had to go through it."

"Don't be scared to admit it Hayner it's cool." Roxas added.

Hayner raised a brow. He was confused as to what they were talking about. "Huh?!"

"Your skateboarding skills! It's cool man! You don't have to be embarrassed and pretend to have an 'emergency'." Tidus said with air quotes. "Just because you're not as good yet doesn't mean you have to ditch us!"

Hayner rolled his eyes and decided to go along with what they were talking about. "Uh…yeah. That's my problem…I'm sorry guys but sometimes it's just good for me to practice…by myself…"

"It's totally understandable!" Sora reassured him. "Besides, we all got owned by that dudette at the skate park." Tidus coughed and made a face. "So just come down so we can beat your little ass for bailing on us all the time!" Everyone knew Sora was joking, but when Hayner came down he was trapped in a head-lock and a barrage of noogies.

"Hey, hey, you're messing up my hair." Hayner pleaded and was released from Sora's grasp. He ran his hands through his hair and grinned. "You guys have any food?_**  
**_

* * *

_**At practice…**_

"Alright girls! So it's squat, shake, step, step, bend, jump, twirl…" The head cheerleader just kept going on endlessly. Kairi was having a hard time keeping up. She didn't' want to make a fool of herself in front of Jason, but that made her worry even more. (A/N: _yup, they have practices in the same area_.) She wished she could comprehend the moves more like Selphie. Selphie didn't even have to think! She just watched and listened; it's like the moves were engraved in her skull! Kairi shook her head; _I have to focus on these moves! ...can't we slow it down just a bit? _She looked to Selphie _Ugh! Selphie I would sooo kill you right now if it wasn't for the fact that the football team practices here too!!! _Kairi giggled, she started getting the moves when her mind was lifted from worry. _Spandex on athletic boys…that's a good combination_…

While Kairi was focusing on the moves, she hadn't noticed a football flying towards her…**BONK**! Kairi was hit by the football. She was thrown back by the force so much, that she hit the bench too. "Ouch!" Kairi rubbed her head with her pom-pom clad hand and she'd felt a bit of blood. She had tears in her eyes but didn't want them to fall. Everyone stopped and there was a small crowd around Kairi to see if she was okay. Trust me; from the impact of the hits, I'm surprised Kairi isn't wailing…

"Kai! Oh, are you okay?" Selphie said fearfully. Before Kairi could respond she said, "Of course you're not okay what am I thinking?! Can we get an icepack over here?!!!!!" The coach sent Kairi and Selphie to the nurse's room.

"What hit me?..." Kairi questioned faintly while leaning on Selphie's shoulder with one of her arms round her neck for further support.

"Well, you kind of got hit with a football…pretty badly…" Selphie said with an unpleasant look on her face. "but don't worry, it's not that major…I think…" The two friends turned a corner and made it to the nurse.

"Geez," She huffed out while the nurse motioned for her to sit and examined the damage. "Do you know who did it?"

"Well, no…but it was an accident! So, don't worry about it!" Selphie said waving her hands frantically.

The maroon haired girl chuckled, "Well, thanks for brining me here Selph. But do you know what would make me a lot more happy?" Her friend raised a brow. "What?"

"If you'd stay and keep me company."

The teens smiled, "It would be my pleasure! But, that means we'll miss cooking…" Selphie frowned.

"Oh, well its okay…I wouldn't wanna keep you from your greatest subject! Besides…if one of us doesn't go to class, who will?"

"Thanks Kai! You're the best!" She said as she pulled her friend into a hug.

* * *

_**Boy's locker room...**_

Practice was finishing up and the boys were in the locker room showering. Riku and Sora had towels around their waist and were dressing up. (A/N: drool xD) "Hey Sora."

"Hm?"

"What's up with you today at practice? You totally bombed all the plays. Coach was pretty mad." Riku said while buttoning his shirt.

"I guess I was just distracted…" He responded dully.

Riku closed his eyes and smiled. "Well, I wouldn't blame you. There's some smokin' hot cheerleaders right there on the sidelines." He opened his eyes and turned to Sora. "But you didn't have to lose the ball and hit a cheerleader with it! And she was pretty cute too…"

"It's not like I wanted to hurt her...I'm gonna see her later..." Sora said slipping on his pants and NOT falling.

"Ohh! Sora's got a wittle crush I see." Riku teased him in a high voice and clasping his hands together.

A pink tint appeared on Sora's cheeks. "I do not!"

"I'm just playing, alright? I'll see you later ok? Wakka and I have to get to biology." Riku threw his bag over his shoulder and walked off.

* * *

_**The Nurses' Office…**_

Kairi was sitting on a bed near the window. Sunlight from outside was streaming into the room. Selphie had left and she'd gotten bored. She'd wanted to go to class so she wouldn't miss anything, but the nurse had insisted that she stay due to her wounds. Selphie was going to have to take notes for Kairi. The injured red-head darted her eyes around the room. She'd read every sign on the wall at least 5 times. She didn't like sitting and waiting, but she had to if she were to get better.

Just then, the door had opened. Kairi had expected it to be the nurse, but instead she was greeted with a deep voice. "Hey Kairi. You okay?" He asked politely.

She didn't answer for a while for was shocked that she had a visitor. She blushed a light hue and regained the will to talk. "I'm fine I guess. What're you doing here?"

"What? A guy can't visit a girl he's worried about?" He answered as he took a seat beside her bed. There was a silence and he spoke again. "I was just kidding okay? But, uh, that wasn't the only reason why I came…"

He looked up and their eyes locked. Kairi gulped; the atmosphere was tense and her heart beat faster. "G-go on Jason…" She encouraged him.

"Well, I wanted to ask you out on a date…" Kairi froze at his words; she was astonished and she literally stopped breathing…but she got back on track after a few seconds. _OhMiGawd…Jason, JASON BROOKES asked ME out!!! -squeal- Please tell me I AM NOT dreaming. (mental slap) What am I doing? What if he thinks I don't wanna go with him?! Say something Kai…something…!_

"YES!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Once she realized what she did she covered her mouth in embarrassment. "I m-mean…I would love to go out with you Jason." She smiled. (In her head she was beating herself for sounding like such an idiot.)

"Well … great! Say about Friday? I'll pick you up at 6:30 and we'll see a movie."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay see you later Kairi." He said smiling, he was obviously relieved. He dashed out of the room and went to his next class. When he was out of sight Kairi did a little victory dance in bed. _Yes! Yes!! YES! Wait until I tell my friends!! Yay! _

* * *

_**One bell ring later… **_

Sora was walking down the hall towards the nurses' room. He had to apologize sooner or later. He entered through a white door and found Kairi wriggling around in bed and throwing her arms this way and that. He stood there watching her movements until she finally noticed him at the door. She stopped and slowly put her hands down. She blushed and looked away.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Sora said still standing in the doorway.

"Uhm…no, it's fine…come on in." she replied, still not looking his way.

The chocolate haired boy took a seat next to Kairi's bed. The same one Justin sat in. He scratched his head and started a conversation. "So, you're okay right? You don't need surgery or anything do you?"

Kairi turned her head to him, slowly, and gave him a quizzatical look. "I don't think so..."

"Good! I was…worried." Sora said leaning back.

Kairi blushed and smiled. "Thanks I guess…but why?"

"Well, I was kinda the one who slipped up with the football thing…" He confessed getting ready to defend himself incase she got mad. She was preparing to hit him but before she got a chance he started talking again.

"Oh, and I uh brought you something… you know an 'I'm sorry get well soon' present." He said rummaging through his backpack.

"Aw, you didn't have to, I mean…" She stopped when she saw the present.

"I know it's not much, but I felt that I had to get you something…"He handed her a box and when she opened it she couldn't stop smiling. It was a keychain with a silver shooting star attached.

"Ohhh…Thank you so much Sora!" _He's so sweet! This is beautiful! Gosh…_ She pulled him into a hug and he eventually hugged back. They awkwardly broke the contact.

"So…I guess I'll see you around?" He said standing up.

"Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow" Kairi said as he exited through the door; she waved him off.

_Geez, today everything was soo bizarre...-sigh- well, I got a new friend… I think, and a date with Jason! (victory pose) I can't wait till Friday!... Great, how am I gonna tell mom that I have a date with out her freaking out?! _

* * *

I feel that Sora's 'gift' was totally "pop outta nowhere" sorta thing ... haha i wanted fluff is that so bad: 

i hope i didn't make any of you wait too long! and _once_ again... im sorry but i have school to think of :[ .

thank you for reading! and please please ALWAYS review!

-haruT.


	5. Introductions

Oh I know how late this is! But i'm really sorry; yet again I blame skool… but I have like major drama problems, reports, homework, ect. ect. haha I need to stop blabbing… ne way…

Thank you for waiting! And thank you for those who review because they are absolutely amazing and make me the happiest ever!

* * *

"Tidus! Cut. It. Out." Selphie whispered viciously trying to snatch her bag away from him. "Hmm I don't think I want to…" He said rummaging through her pencil pouch and at the same time dodging her hands. She and Tidus were sitting in algebra class and Selphie was _trying_ to focus on today's lesson, but **someone** was preventing her of doing so. Tidus was being absolutely ridiculous. He was throwing spitwads at her, stealing her things, and anything else he could do to annoy her. This continued for a while until… 

Selphie stood abruptly and yelled, "Could you just stop for **one** freakin' minute?!" Selphie was totally paranoid. You could practically see a vein popping out of her head! Tidus was acting pretty chill for someone who just got yelled at, but he wasn't the only one who was gonna get 'the ear-disease'.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Tilmitt, I do not appreciate you interrupting my class." Mrs. Leora adjusted her glasses and continued, "I know there's only about 3 minutes of class left, but that is no excuse to be **extremely **rude. And I do believe you could be a bit nicer in your request as well…" She went to her desk and scribbled on a detention slip. "I'd like you to see me after class."

The teacher waltzed up to Selphie and Tidus' rectangular double seated desk and handed her the slip of pink paper. "Yes m-ma'am…" Her voice was low and quiet, but on the inside she was outraged! _What did I do to deserve this?! Just tell me good ONE reason! Ugh STUIPID ANNOYING TIDUS!!!! Gawd, that little punk!_ Selphie's hands balled into fists; winding tighter with every thought. _Acting all cool like nothing's his fault…__**everything **__is his fault! I just wanna wipe that smirk off his face! … If he keeps doing this, I'll never pass algebra! (sigh)_

* * *

Tidus stole swift glances at Selphie in the few 2 minutes they had left before the bell rang. On the outside he was sitting in his regular laid back position with his body leaned back, his leg semi propped up, and his arms crossed. On the inside, he was feeling a little guilty about what he got Selphie into. _I do this to her every algebra period, I didn't mind those other times I was bugging her… but now, I guess I should lay off for a while…_

**BRINNGGGG!! **

The class started piling their books and moving on out of the classroom. On his way out, he faintly heard Mrs. Leora reminding the students of a test this Friday. He decided to wait outside to apologize to Selphie, but when she had come out of the classroom she walked the opposite way where he was. He chased after her hoping she'd stop, but she didn't of course.

"Selphie, wait" She kept moving, but at a faster pace.

"Selphie you're being stubborn." He stated jogging up to her. She turned her head away.

They started to turn a corner and that's when he jumped in front of her and cut her path.

"Selphie, I'm trying to apologize here! And you ignoring me isn't a really big help."

She looked up and stared at his face and said, "Well, YOU, weren't a very big help in every algebra class when you **constantly** bug me! And – "

"Yeah, I know but– "

"Oh no! Don't you dare cut me off Tidus Yatori! You've caused me so much trouble and I refuse to get interrupted or annoyed by you any longer!" She yelled, poking him in the chest with every word. She tippy-toed to his face–for he was a full head taller then her–and continued. "As far as I know you're an inconsiderate jerk who keeps messing with me! So you know what? **LEAVE. ME. ALONE**!" She put her hand down, stepped to the left and started walking her way down to her next class. Some students who stopped to look at the scene whispered among themselves. Tidus stood there for a second, dumbfounded, but quickly yelled back a 'FINE, I WILL!' and went to _his_ next class.

* * *

Olette closed her locker and stuffed a few books in her backpack. She fumbled around with her key and a few papers until she was able to squish them inside her bag and zip it up._ I'm home free baby! Maybe I can work on my skate moves if I hustle to the mall real quick… but I have dance class today! _She slapped her forehead in realization of her forgotten plans. She walked down porch-like steps and turned a corner to make her way down the lush garden-like school yard. She soon passed by the school's back gate. _Well this is the quickest way to get to the bus…and 4 bus rides home and back isn't that fancy…maybe when I get home Toby can drive me._ Toby is Olette's older brother. He's a Junior at Ocean Valley High; he enjoys skating and he works at the skate shop too. Olette had adored skating when she first saw her brother complete and ollie, but her parents don't want their "Little Angel" to get hurt like Toby does. That's why Olette had taken up dance classes, first ballet, to train her muscles and for her to get balance, and later on she moved on to hip-hop. She's got the skills for skating, but no matter how hard Olette tries to persuade them out of their silly stereotypical-ness it's still _too dangerous_ for Olette's safe and upright parents.

She strolled down 2 blocks to the nearest bus stop, put her bag down, sat, and waited. She watched clouds for a while, and after getting tired of that, fluffed her hair a bit. While she was waiting, a skater boy stopped and plopped down on the bench beside Olette with his board up, resting under his right arm. They glanced at each other and blushed when their eyes met; embarrassed that they were caught staring, they both looked away. The boy scratched his cheek and opened his mouth to say something, but was beat to it by Olette.

"Hey, uh, have we met before? I mean, we obviously go to the same school…" she was referring to their attire. "but I don't think I've seen you on campus."

The dirty blonde crossed his arms and closed his honey-hazel eyes in thought. "Well, I guess I just look familiar…" he replied with his eyes still closed.

"Oh…I see." She had a hint of disappointment in her voice. There was an awkward silence between them. The blonde shifted his position a bit and started up a conversation. "So, we go to the same school…?" Olette nodded her head in answer.

"Who do you have for homeroom?"

"Mr. Johnson; how bout you?" She was nervous talking to a total stranger, but she found her cool in the midst of the conversation.

"Mrs. Shandu" He replied. Olette was a bit startled at the fact that he was in Selphie's homeroom. I mean, shouldn't Selphie have mentioned him before? He was pretty cute…well, to her at least. She always knew that she had very different tastes from the rest of the girls. They all had their differences in style, hobbies, and make-up but that never stopped them from being best friends. Olette had responded with a quiet 'oh' and the conversation stopped from there.

* * *

When the bus finally pulled up at the sidewalk alongside the bench, she and the boy picked up their belongings and stepped onto the bus. They both had their student ID and got a discount. The bus was filled with a few people here and there, but not enough to make the air stuffy. The both looked to each other and decided to sit together. They picked a spot to the right near an air vent. Olette took the window seat and sat on the tattered, cobalt blue seat with the hazel-eyed boy following the suit.

The awkward atmosphere took over once again and everything was quiet between them. Olette picked through the worn-out fabric of the seat, while her companion looked out the opposite window.

Tired of the quiet tension between them she tried to start up friendly chat … again. Her eyes landed upon his green and yellow designed skate board and a smile lit her face. "Nice board. You skate?"

His head turned to face her, "Oh no, I just like carrying this around so I look cool. That's the **exact** reason why I spent one-hundred-fifty dollars on this."

She giggled at his joke and asked, "Funny, how long have you had it?"

"Not long, probably only 3 weeks… it was about time to get a new one."

"I see, so are you a pro skater?" She smirked as he laughed a bit.

"Me? I wish, but I have a lot of friends that could totally split the pavement." He replied with a smile.

"Sweet! I'd love to see you guys skate!" she was excited to have a cute boy that already shared a hobby of hers. _I bet I could learn some new stuff buy watching these guys! Mom and Dad don't even let me __**near**__ anything __**dangerous**__. They are TOTAL pains… I can't be their little girl forever… _

The skater was flattered by the praise he was receiving, and he hadn't even done any of his moves/tricks and he was glad that there was a girl that he could talk to so easily. He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned, "I could teach you if you want! I mean… if you're interested…"

Olette perked up at his offer. She, of course, already knew how to skate. Very well, if I may add; possibly better, but spending time with this boy was something she didn't want to give up. She agreed and they both shook hands, and at that moment, they realized this whole time, they hadn't known each other's name. Olette laughed at her forgetfulness and asked, "So, what's your name? I'd at least like to know the name of my teacher."

"Shouldn't you be introducing yourself first?"

"I asked first!"

"Okay, okay. I'm Hayner Imamate, and you my la– "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Hayner?!" She was startled that she was interrupting and even more startled when she pulled her hand away from his grasp. "You mean the same boy who was at Vans Skate Park?"

"Uhm… yeah? I mean I gotta skate…but hold up a sec, how did _you_ know I hang there?" he asked, taken aback by her sudden outburst. Olette caught her breath for a minute, interpreting what just happened… her face turned red, of anger and embarrassment. _How can he not remember me? It wasn't that long ago that he asked my name! …or is he as dense and jerky as other guys? If I tell him my name, then he'll know that I can skate already… screw it! I don't wanna lie to a boy I like…_

She regained her normal posture and started out, "Well, my brother works at the skate shop… and I uh, go with him sometimes to check out the stuff there…and I guess that why you looked so familiar…"

Hayner listened to her words and blinked. "Oh… heh, for a sec I thought you were a stalker…" He leaned back and when he realized what he said he panicked and added, "No offense or anything! … cuz, you're not a stalker..." He said tripping over his tongue. She laughed, her full hardy laugh, once more, as he smiled. He was starting to love her laughs.

* * *

_**Roxas…**_

_Okay, school's over, we figured out Hayner's problem…and yet I still feel uneasy about something… I bet it's the homework, and the fact that it's Monday… yeah that's it. _Roxas pulled his skateboard out of his locker, jammed it shut and carried it out to the pavement. (A/N: yes, their lockers are that big. Mine are too …) He slipped on his helmet and took his ipod out of the small pocket of his backpack and then pulled it on his shoulders. He stuck in the earphones, clipped on the ipod and started riding/skating.

He was in the mood for chilling so he went to his 'acoustic' section and the sound of a guitar filled his ears. He did a few flips when he reached a curb or a crack. He looked up when he turned a corner and looked to the side to watch the view passing. He was taking a short cut through the park, and the surroundings were grassy and fresh. He was practically sleeping from the lull of the music and the scenery. He shook off his hazy feeling and focused on the road ahead, but when he looked up…

* * *

In this chapter I wanted to add more of the other characters. It gets pretty boring – for me – if it's just 2. It's mostly going to be in the girls' perspective because…that's easiest for me seeing as I'm a girl :D but I will add in the guys' from time to time.

And if you haven't noticed, this is a grouped up couple thing… just to let you know… xD So I'm planning to have different POVs of everyone… well everyone that I want…

Tell me if you think it's lame or if I should do something more about it…

opinions are necessary people! Be harsh, be sweet, whichever… as long as you have a point. …

well I think I've talked enough…

**Review if you want to hear more of the story!**


	6. Problems

Okay, this chapter is _waaaay_ over due… but what can I say? I've been busy… You people know how it is, all that teenager stuffs… I must acknowledge **anime-adorer2006** && **BrittanyyMorgan** because they gave me a great input on their opinions and it helped me a bit, I think, sorta…xD

**Disclaimer: I do no own Kingdom Hearts but I love the people who DO own them :)**

_By the way people, it's Wednesday in the story, I may have made a small mistake in the last chapter…_

* * *

…he looked up and he saw that he was about to crash into someone, but thankfully he had quick reflexes and he veered to the right; his skateboard making a skid on the park cement. The disdainful sound – and the skater – caught the attention of the girl. Roxas lost his balance on his board from the sudden movement and crack in the pavement. Luckily, he had landed near the grass which cushioned his fall. The girl ran over to him, hoping he didn't get hurt too badly. 

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry! I should've been watching where I was going and–!" her light blue eyes enlarged with concern.

"Hey, hey…chill, It was an accident." Roxas got up and brushed himself off. "It happens all the time." He gave her a friendly smile as he retrieved his board.

"Right…" she stepped back a little and tilted her head down to avoid his gaze. "Sorry, again…"

Roxas' face gave a frown at her timidity, but smiled again hoping for her to do the same. "Well, thanks for worrying so much, but I gotta get going…" he jumped onto the board and skated with only _one_ earphone in his ear. He looked back to see if the girl was still there, but she was gone.

* * *

Kairi walked down the block to her apartment complex with Selphie by her side. She was making sure Kairi was 'OK' from her accident at practice – which was 2 days ago...

"Selphie, you didn't have to carry **all** of my stuff over here…" Kairi looked back as they made their way up a second flight of stairs.

"Don't worry about it Kairi. Besides you might get a head rush or something carrying these!" Selphie said fumbling with the bags and books she was carrying. "Plus, I get a total work-out from lugging these around!" She smiled triumphantly while her red-headed friend laughed at her antics.

"Sorry to cut your 'work-out' short Selph, but we're already here…" Kairi pulled her key out of the doorknob and opened the door wide. "I don't know why we can't just walk to _your_ house." She walked in, undid her shoes, and put them to the side tiles. Selphie followed the suit, but in more of a sloppy manner. She plopped the bags on the couch and sat next to them with her legs stretched out. Her feet pattered on the white carpeted floor and her curious eyes searched the living room.

"But I like _your_ house better! It's … homey." She said thoughtfully. "and it must be pretty easy to clean up."

"Well, you're right about the cleaning part." Kairi smiled at her friend while leaning on the counter from the mini kitchen. The kitchen was small, but efficient with its needs. It had a 4 burner stove/oven with a silver sink beside it, and beside the sink was the refrigerator. There were cabinets and drawers for the dining utensils and cooking pots. Kairi reached for the cabinet right above her. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"Do you have any soda?" She said pulling her bag out from under Kairi's and setting them both on either side the wooden coffee table.

"Dr. Pepper?" Kairi offered pulling the can out of the fridge.

"Good enough. On the rocks if you don't mind." Selphie replied looking up from her book.

Kairi nodded to her companion and brought the drinks over to the table. "Oh, thanks Kai." Selphie said after sipping some soda.

"No problem, but lets get started with our homework." She said kneeling beside Selphie taking her books out of her purple backpack. She sighed at the 3 big school books she had to lug home–well _Selphie_ did the lugging…"History is **really** boring…and hard when you don't listen…" She flipped open her history book and took out the worksheet hand out.

"I know what you mean… I have the same problem in algebra class…"

"Well let's just help each other out. Company is the best policy." Kairi smiled.

Selphie giggled, "You're right… and speaking of company, I heard two special somebodies visited you when you were in the nurses' room!" she teased Kairi until the story was told.

"Well…"

* * *

Riku sat in his car cruising around with Wakka, Sora, and Tidus. Riku was the driver, of course, and Sora sat in the passenger's seat next to him leaving Tidus and Wakka in the back. They'd become good friends since they were all on the football team. Another good convenience was they lived in the same city about seven minutes away from each other. They were being loud in the car – especially Tidus – and they couldn't stop laughing. They quieted down after a while, and Tidus started up another topic. 

"So, Sora" he said in a sly voice. "I saw you running to that thrift store across the street after practice. What was that about?"

The spikey haired brunette grimaced slightly as to him being caught. Riku noticed this out of the corner of his eye, he was curious about Sora's actions, but he already had a pretty good idea as to why he did what he did. "Tidus, as much as I enjoy you _interrogating_ Sora," The teen gave a glare. "I believe this is you're stop."

"I believe so," He mocked, "You're off the hook this time, but I'm gonna get you Sora."

"There's nothing to get me for!" The brunette waved his hands defensively.

Tidus shook his head in reply and asked Wakka, "So are you going to check out my awesome new 'ready-for-football' backyard, or do you have to go back home and baby-sit your little brother?"

"Eh, I don't know, I mean mom and dad are still pretty busy, and they might need me around just in case yeah?" Wakka stated hesitantly.

"Aw, you're just scared I'm going to beat you!" Tidus teased.

"That's not going to work shorty." Tidus mentally flared at the unwanted nickname – although he was the shortest among the four – he still persisted.

"My mom's going to make paupo fruit pie."

"When you put it **that** way…you know I can't resist your mom's cooking!" Wakka shuffled out of the car and grinned excitedly. "Hey, are you sure you two can't uh, stay around a while?" Tidus offered.

"Yeah, it won't be much fun without you guys, you know?" Wakka contributed.

"Sorry guys, but we're booked for the day." Riku said.

"Yeah, me, Riku, and my parents are going to some fancy business dinner." Sora added. "but we'll go some other time!"

"Sure, sure, have fun at your fancy dinner whatever thing…" tan haired teen retorted.

The group turned into pairs and they went their separate ways. They waved each other a goodbye. Riku still wanted some answers from Sora. "So tell me why you did it." The driver said calmly.

Sora gave him a questioning look, but soon remembered the earlier _'interrogation'_. "You know that one cheerleader…"

* * *

"Gee Kairi, you sure are playing the field!" Selphie exclaimed. 

"Playing the field?" Kairi asked unsurely.

"C'mon Kai! Two guys that are into you in **one** day! That's awesome." Selphie explained. "Too bad you're going for Jason; I think Sora's pretty cute. I might just take him myself if you don't mind… but I guess he's pretty into you if he gets you a really nice keychain like this one…" Kairi blushed at Selphie's words while she eyed the silver accessory.

"He doesn't like me, we're just friends…" Kairi said shaking her head. "besides, I have Jason to worry about right now!"

"Right, on to the _other_ hottie." Selphie cleared her throat. "Don't worry about it I have all the girls ready on Friday to help you out! Then after your date you can enjoy a sleepover at _my_ house so you can tell us all how it went!"

"A sleepover?! That's great Selphie!! It's just that there's one problem…**my mom!**" Kairi complained.

"Yes honey?" A ginger-red haired woman appeared through the door. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she was carrying brown paper bags. She closed the door with her hip and set the bags in the mini-kitchen. "I do wish you'd tell me when you invite friends over, I would've gotten the place cleaned up."

"S-sorry about that…" Kairi sat alert by the irony of the situation.

"It's fine dear." Although Kairi's mom can be over-protective, she's quite forgiving with many things. "Well hello again Selphie, are you staying for dinner?"

"Actually I'm leaving soon, but thanks for the offer Mrs. Takeri." Selphie glanced at Kairi nervously before continuing. "and uh, I know this is kind of sudden Mrs. Takeri, but would you mind if I borrowed your daughter this Friday for a sleepover?" Selphie asked hopefully while Kairi gave her a surprised look for her being so blunt.

Kairi's mother stopped rummaging through the kitchen and the air was surprisingly tense. "Well, I suppose that's fine." The older woman had finally answered. "but are you sure you're prepared for a sleepover Kairi? This **is** your first one…"

"_Mom_!" Kairi's face turned red as she interrupted her mother. The older red-head was clearly surprised at her daughter's outburst, but she waited for her to continue. "I think I am old enough to sleepover at a friend's house. I mean, I **am** almost fifteen!"

"Yes dear, that's right. This reminds me, we need to plan our annual trip soon." Kairi's mother muttered her last sentence as she dashed into a room and shut the door.

"So was that a 'yes'?" Selphie pondered aloud. Kairi sighed and nodded her head. _This is going to be an interesting week…_

* * *

"You like her that much, huh?" Riku said. It was much more of a statement then a question but Sora answered with a nod. "Come to think of it, I think she's about the first girl that you've been love-stoned about." The boy to his right blushed but hadn't said anything. He kept quiet, which was out of character for him, but it allowed Riku to talk more. 

"I've gotta tell you Sora, you may have some tough competition for that girl." Riku's tone turned firm. "Ever heard of Jason Brookes?" Sora shook his head. "He's a total chick magnet. He's got a lot of charm for a sophomore, and I think he's already put a spell on Kairi. Now I'm not saying I respect the guy, but he can be pretty suave when he wants to be."

Sora moaned and pulled at his hair. "Riku, what am I going to do?! I really like her…"

"Sora you've just gotta go get her. I mean I know you have absolutely no moves…" Sora smacked his arm. "Hey, don't hit the designated driver! I was joking! Seriously though, just go for it."

"That's not much help…" the freshman looked away frustratingly and folded his arms.

"But it's the help I'm giving you. So take it or leave it. It's not like she's the only girl at Ocean Valley."

* * *

_**Olette…**_

Olette had finished dance class and she was sitting on the floor leaning against the mirrored wall. She was tired from the 2 hour lesson (although it was mostly a review) and she pulled out a bottle of 'Vitamin Water' from her gym bag. Although her dark brown locks were tied into a pony-tail, some stray hairs clung to her face by her sweat as she drank the colorful concoction. When dance classes are over she's usually the last to leave because she likes to experiment with the new dances. She got up and stretched herself out a bit. She switched on the boom-box that was set on the chair near her and danced to the mix that played.

The first track was hip-hop and she did her free-style moves. Second was a soft tune with which she did a contemporary routine. When she would hear an orchestra play she'd move benevolently, like a ballerina. She hadn't had ballet shoes at the time, so she just did simple twirls. She looked at her twin repeating her steps in the mirror. Sometimes when she saw herself dance she didn't even know it was her. She looked amazing when she danced; her body could interpret feeling, and when you saw her body move so elegantly you just can't take your eyes away. She made people feel a sort of happiness when she danced.

After 10 minutes she took another break and chugged down the last of her water. _I better call Toby to pick me up. _She tossed the empty bottle into the trash can across from her and dug through the gym bag for her cell phone and towel. Once she found the two she used the latter to freshen up and the other to call home. When she'd opened her flip phone she smiled reading the text message that was sent to her.

* * *

_**Hayner…**_

Hayner put his phone in his pocket and push past double doors of the hospital. He'd been here so many times before that he'd practically memorize the layout of the building. He signaled to the nurse at the counter to tell her he was back again and she let him by. His warm and bright face now turned solemn and prayerful once he went through the doors. His father wasn't here yet so he'd checked around to be sure that everything was okay in the room.

He found nothing potentially wrong and took a seat beside the bed. He looked at the pale, unconscious woman before him. It pained him to see her like that; she used to be so strong and cheerful, she held faith and spirit – even when no one had any. But now it was him needing faith, and he wasn't sure she'd be back to provide it. He reached out for her hand and stroked it gently. He knew she'd make it; she could be tough when needed, (well she had to be to live with him) but he couldn't help feeling that he could lose her at any time.

He released her hand and sat silently in prayer, until his father had come through the door. "How is she son?"

The boy turned his eyes to his father, "Not much change dad…" Hayner and his father looked very much alike. The both had golden-blonde hair and a tough face. They both had strong arms and eyes to match, but Hayner hadn't gotten his father's blue-gray eyes. He'd received his mother's sweet honey-hazel eyes that gave a more gentle look to the boy's countenance.

"I see." His father came close to the bed and kissed the woman's forehead. He moved to pat her well rounded stomach and smiled sadly as he looked down at his wife. "So how're you doing in school?" He said without facing Hayner.

The boy stiffened at this question. He never was an ace at the whole studious thing. He tried really hard to pay attention in class, but every time he did he just ended up getting more confused. And getting a tutor was out of the question, he didn't want to run up his father's bills even more. "School's okay." Lies. School wasn't "_okay_" he was barely passing his classes. He didn't like lying to his parents, but he was getting pretty darn good at it.

His father only grunted in reply. Hayner took a breath and prepared himself for what he was about to say, "Dad, I couldn't get the job." His father stood motionless and was at an angle where Hayner couldn't tell what he was feeling. There was a tense feeling in the air and it took forever for his father to respond. "It's alright son." This surprised the golden-blonde teen, but he let his father continue. "I guess I've been putting too much pressure on you lately, and I'm sorry."

The older man had stayed standing, and Hayner could visibly see him shake. The teen stood close to his father, as if to say, "I understand, I'm here for you". His father draped a lazy arm around him and gripped his shoulder tightly.

It stayed like this until his father decided it was time to leave. Hayner was the last to leave the room and he whispered, "I love you mom." He moved down to her stomach, "I love you too…baby bro." The last words he said struck a memory as it brought a tear to his eye. Then he exited outside with the memory lingering.

* * *

Hmm, Hayner's lito memory :) it's actually pretty sad. ehehe… umm: 

Like I said above, **late**! I think I may try to rush a few things… I don't want to end up with a super-**long** story.

AND!!: _I really want reviews!_ Is that too much to ask?

I didn't think this chapter was very…productive. I want to fit everyone into this fic, but I find it really challenging to do so… I want hidden feelings, secrets, a hot passion and what-not…

Haha that doesn't sound too weird does it?

And it'd be very nice if you people _reviewed_ :)

**reviews **_equal_** happy writer **_equals_** more chapters **_equal_** happy reader!  
**

So everyone wins :D

Hooray, my school carnival is coming up!!

Haha it's time for people to win me stuffed animals :D


	7. Discussions

Oh geez! I am SUPER late on this chapter!!! I defiantly owe you guys a sorry! and also a thank you for not rushing me:D

Just a note, but in the story, I may speed up events so that it doesn't get too boring or too long.

I don't know if any of you care, but my birthday was on the 29th!

haha happy birthday to me :) la la la la la la…!

–cough- …

and here's the story--

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts I or II … just to let you know, I haven't even played the second one!! xD**

* * *

_**Selphie…**_

The brunette was sprawled out on her bedroom floor. She stared dully at her white ceiling, calmly breathing in and then out. The girl didn't even care about what she was doing (or not doing), she was just laying there on the floor, wasting time away, and listening to the sounds around the house. Clatter of pans in the kitchen, patter of feet running about, the noise of the television. All these sounds had been faintly registered in her head, but she wasn't at all affected by them. Still the girl stayed in her meditated position. Now if you'd met Selphie before seeing her like this, you probably wouldn't even recognize her. She looked so out of her preppy-bubbly self; it was almost scary. Then again, even preps need a break from frisky joy.

_'If everyone took 10-15 minutes of silence in their life, to just shut noise out, they would have a more stress free life. You could contemplate on your troubles; think back on earlier events; let out feelings…then, is that why I'm doing this?'_ The girl rolled over on her side and closed her bright green eyes._'Okay, let's list off what I have to do before break: mom and dad to have another awesome sleepover (cause last time it went _so_ wonderfully…)'_ The girl inwardly rolled her eyes at that task and continued with her 'to-do list':

'_2. Help Kairi,_

_3. Practice cheerlea—'_

**BAAAAM!**

A small brunette haired boy about the age of 4 barged into Selphie's room with a metal whisk in hand and a green blanket tied around his neck, he began screaming, "**HEY SELPHIE, HEY SELPHIEE!!** Mom says it's time for dinner, so stop sleeping on the floor and come into the kitchen cause I'm hungee!!!" The young boy ran off excitedly and left Selphie in her room.

The boy was lucky he had ran out because Selphie was ready to hurt him. She got up from the floor trudged into the kitchen glaring at her brother. "Learn how to knock brat." She whispered to him and then ruffled his hair in a not-so-friendly way. The freckled boy stuck his tongue out in response and Selphie did the same while sitting down.

"Kids, be nice or else you guys will only get the leftovers." Their father winked and then smiled.

"But he/she started it!" They said in unison and both waved a finger at each other, as if to prove their point. This only made their father chuckle while their mother told them both to shush. Then they said grace and began to eat.

* * *

_**Olette…**_

Our other green eyed beauty was dialing the phone in hope that someone would pick up. She'd just finish taking a shower and her wet hair was wrapped in a towel, while she was dressed in her pajamas, almost ready for bed. She sat on the corner of her bed and looked at her nails while waiting for the receiver to be answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh finally! Kairi, it's Olette"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you I can come to your sleepover this Friday, but I might be a little late considering I might have to take the bus."

"Aw, the things you do just to hang out." Olette heard the red-head sniffle, and rolled her eyes at her dramatic act.

"Sure…So is there anything special that I need to bring? Do you want to borrow a top for your date, any special makeup?" Olette was kidding, but she could tell her friend was flustered at her last statement. She could practically hear the girly excitement jumping out of her voice while she babbled.

"Kairi, that was a rhetorical question." A small 'oh' was emitted from the phone. "I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?"

"Wait, you know that the sleepover's at _Selphie's_ house right?" The red-head quickly added.

"Oh yeah, don't worry I won't get lost."

The two girls chuckled at the thought and Kairi asked, "Is Namine coming?"

"Not sure. Her parents work late, so it's hard to catch them at a good time, but I'm sure she can come." Olette answered back supportively.

"Good, I want you all guys to be there when he comes. I need all the support!"

"You act like you've never been on a date before!" Olette said jokingly. When she realized there was a silence on the other end she inquired, "Is this you're first ever date?"

"**Yeah**…so that's kinda why this is such a huge deal for me." Kairi's voice was shy as she said this. "And don't mention this to my mom either! She'd freak out if she knew I was going on a date."

"Oh, so you have that kind of mom; I understand _everything_ fully now." Olette stated knowingly. "But we'll be there to help you Kai, so no worries!"

"Right. Thanks Olette."

"No problem, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

_**Thursday morning…**_

"Young Miss, are you sure you don't want me to drive you all the way to school?" A white mustached man dressed in black from head to toe, with white gloves, and a black barrett had asked the young blonde. "At your old school you enjoyed me driving you the full way."

"Oh no Edward, this is fine. I enjoy the morning walks. Thank you, I'll see you after school." Namine smiled fondly at her driver and slid her way over to the door, but before she'd gotten out, she said one last thing, "And remember, tomorrow I'm going to sleepover at Selphie's house, so don't forget that you're going to drive me over."

The mustached man nodded and added, "Well hurry off now, or you might be late." As Namine stepped out of the car she swung her baby blue messenger bag over one shoulder and held 2 big books with her other arm and started to walk to school. And of course she'd waved goodbye to Edward first before leaving.

_'Silly Edward, I'm never late when you drive me to school. I'm always 5 minutes early even if I have to walk.'_ Namine smiled and sped up her pace when the autumn winds blew at her._'I should start brining my jacket to school, it's getting cold. Good thing I'm almost at school.'_ Just a few more yards till Namine reached the gates to enter campus, but even then she still had to walk further to reach her locker.

Once she'd gotten her books for the first 3 periods and stored the unneeded ones, she waited near the building of her morning classes. '_Olette and Kairi should come soon. I'll probably see Selphie around 5__th__ period…'_ And almost coincidentally both Kairi and Olette had appeared from around the corner. Kairi had her purple backpack slung around her left shoulder while Olette's bright green one was on her right. When they'd seen Namine they immediately skipped over to their friend.

When they were close enough they'd greeted each other and asked each other their usual morning questions. Kairi had something more important to ask so she blurted out, "Hey Namine can you come to the sleepover?"

"Oh I thought you'd never ask, but yes, I can go!" The response to Namine's answer was a bear hug full of gratitude by Kairi.

"And I thought life threatening hugs were Selphie's specialty." Olette stated matter-of-factly.

Kairi let go of Namine and answered, "Oh it still is, I just had a rush that's all." The girls giggled and Kairi and Olette decided it was time to find their first period class. They bid each other goodbye and made their way to class.

* * *

_**A few bell rings later…**_

Hayner had slammed his locker after taking his needed books and jogged to the other side of campus, but it wasn't to go to a class. Let me tell you, this campus was HUGE! There are 5 different buildings for classes – not including the nurse and mail office or the cafeteria. Plus there was also room for 3 sets of fields and a parking lot! Going to that school, you don't even need a gym class to stay fit. Then why was Hayner going out of his way to run across campus? I'll tell you. It's to find a special someone with the initials O.S.

Hayner knew that everyone was at their locker trying to pry out books and then rushing to the lunch line before it had gotten too long. Only a few people would get lunch first, books later – and he **knows** Ms. O.S. isn't one of those people. He ran faster trying to catch her before she left her locker. _'Agh, I __must__ run faster! I won't be able to catch her in the lunch lines! There are 12 different ones on campus! And some people don't even eat __**at school**__!'_ He ranted on in his head and before he could stop himself… (A/N: I think you know what happens next [:)

**BAMM!!**

Two bodies lay on the ground; both in pain and fatigue. The first to speak was the girl that Hayner had run into. "God, that hurt!" The girl had exclaimed as she collected her bag, books and papers.

Hayner had to shake his head a bit before he could respond, but the small brunette stood up and glared down at him, expecting an apology. "Eh, sorry about that…" he rubbed his head again to comfort his pain, and also because he was sort of intimidated.

"You know what? Maybe you should watch where you're going next time!" And the feisty little one waltzed of with a look of annoyance and a defiant demeanor. Hayner watched her walk off and stuffed his hands into his pockets to look casual. '_What's wrong with her?_' He walked to the edge of the hallway and poked his head out to see if "O.S." was there. '_Drat! I missed her…so much for_ spontaneously_ asking her out.' _With a frown adorning his features he walked to the closest food shack with disappointment shrouding him.

* * *

_**Lunch with the girls…**_

_**SLAM**_! A book clanked on the metal table viciously. The noise caused the 3 other girls at the table to look at who/what caused the disruption of their conversation. As to who, they just stared as their yellow loving friend sat at the table. She was obviously upset, but the other three girls waited for her to say something before talking themselves.

"God, this week sucks!" The brunette yelled as she sat down on the metal bench.

"Do you want to elaborate on that?" Olette reasoned, setting down her sandwich preparing to hear a long-winded in depth story. (as were the others)

"For one, I'm failing Algebra –" She proved her point by holding up a quiz. Red marks covered the dainty paper and in one corner it read D-. "-- which by the way according to just about… **everyone** is the easiest class to pass! Next off, because I didn't wake up early it's been affecting through all of school today… and also, the worst part…is—"

"Well tell us already!" Olette urged on a little too forcefully.

"We have to cancel the sleepover!" Surprised at the news, the girls gasped in horror; Kairi was the most affected.

"What!! Seriously?? Selphie, did you _not_ know the importance of that sleepover!!!??" Kairi was spazzing out. She balled her fists and was throwing all these questions as to why, how, and what happened.

"Kairi, calm down, Selphie's just as upset as you are that she couldn't have the sleepover." Namine started out trying to calm their raging friend. "And she of course realizes how important it is to you, so just give her a chance to explain." It seemed to work too, because Kairi sat back and unconstrained her fists. The girl took a deep breath and whispered a sorry to her friends and let Selphie explain.

"Well, before I came to this school I was the 'big party thrower' and there were **always** parties and sleepovers at my house," Selphie paused to look into the eyes of her friends before continuing. "so, my parents want me to take a break from the party-life for a while…or at least until I can get a passing grade in Math."

"Oh Selphie, why didn't you tell us?" Namine wondered aloud. "We would've helped you!" Two other girls agreed by nodding their heads.

"Yeah, I guess I should've came to you guys sooner…" The brunette looked down at her quiz in disappointment, but she immediately looked back up with a hopeful expression and said, "but what's done is done, and I have to focus more on my grades, and make it up to you guys."

"And we'll be there to help you this time!" Olette chimed in, which caused a small smile on Selphie's face.

"Whoa, whoa wait! What about the sleepover? I was pumped for it!" Kairi complained again.

"Geez Kai, you don't really need the sleepover that bad…I mean, it's not like you're gonna die if it doesn't happen." Olette said bluntly.

"But Olette, you **know**—"

"Hey guys, if the sleepover is so important, then we could just have it at my house." The blonde suggested meekly. Three pairs of eyes turned to her in surprise, and somehow, that didn't sound like such a bad idea…

* * *

_**The boys…**_

The guys sat outside under a golden brown leafy tree. They weren't talking about anything in particular; just sharing funny stories and laughing at stupid things. Roxas noticed that Hayner wasn't really into the conversation and that bothered him knowing his friend was hiding something from him—or at least it **felt** that way. Roxas tried to ignore it, but there was something that he would always question. Then again, it could just be him overreacting…right?

At that moment, Hayner opened his mouth to speak, "Hey guys, we should check out the skate park, we haven't been there in a while." Tidus and Sora stared at Hayner like he was crazy, but they did agree.

"What about your _family emergencies _Hayner?" Tidus joked. "You sure you're not gonna bail on us?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Hayner laughed as he elbowed Tidus. "Let's meet up there tomorrow at three."

"Why not earlier?" Roxas inquired. "We have a half-day tomorrow."

"Sweet! I love half-days." Sora added in smiling. "but I think we should grab lunch first. So how about 1:30? That gives everyone enough time to get ready right?"

"Yeah!" A chorus of 3 replied.

**BRRINNGG!!**

Roxas stretched out his arm as he stood and yawned, "Well it's time for me to hit the library. What about you guys?"

"Football practice." Both Sora and Tidus responded instantly.

"Hayner?" Roxas turned his way for an answer.

"Uhm, I think I might check out the tutor center…" he responded dully.

"Oh little Hayner is failing!" Tidus teased.

"Shut up man." Then Hayner shoved Tidus. '_God, Tidus could be so annoying.'_ Tidus was about to open his big fat mouth again, but luckily Sora was there to cover him.

"Okay… so see you guys later!" Sora cheerfully bid while dragging Tidus along by his collar.

"C'mon dude, let's go." Roxas urged as they headed towards the 3rd building.

* * *

"Bye Lettie, Bye Nam! We gotta get to practice!" A now hyperactive brunette squealed excitedly while pulling Kairi with a vice-grip.

Olette laughed and waved to them before turning to Namine and linking arms with her. "You're going to building 2 right?"

"Yup," The girl nodded. "and you're going to building 3?"

"Mhmm. We better hurry or we'll be late!" And the girls ran with their arms linked. They laughed as they jumped over benches and passed through crowds on their way to their destinations. When they reached their crossroad they said "bye" and walked to their entrances.

Olette turned a corner and walked up the terrace-like steps of building 3. When she looked up to reach the door her eyes widened to meet someone she hadn't expected to see.

* * *

Okay I bet you all know who it is right? 

(_or do you_?)

**muhahahahahah…ehehee**

yeahhh, anyways

sorry again about the **late**,_late_ update!

It's just that I've been stressing lately

But good thing it that Thanksgiving Break is coming soon!!

But this week I'm extra busy:

I have_volunteer_ work… ( -do you **see** the oxymoron?)

**So review please!**

(_Don't make me break out the equation_)

And I promise I will update sooner !!


	8. Notice

okay, so this isn't a chapter, but i just need to tell you guys that i think im going to put the story on **hiatus** until after Christmas.

I know im horrible for doing that, but I just need time to figure everything out. The last few weeks have been pretty dramatic and I just need some time to think about stuff... 

I'm really sorry and I know you guys are probably disappointed :( --don't worry you're not the only ones disappointed. I was really hoping to get in 2 Chapters for a Christmas gift for my reviewers that I love so much :) but i guess that's not gonna happen...  
I wish i was one of those people who could write a chapter like that! br -snaps- (gasp! envy)

but seriously, like i said guys, i'm really sorry. but just give me time to sort things out and i promise i'll continue ASAP.

Thanks so much and Merry Christmas ♥


	9. Spread it!

Yeah late as always I know… -- BUT set aside the bad…please?

Well, I'm loving my reviewers! They make my whole writing experience totally amazing so I must thank my chapter reviewers: **Bexmar, KittenKid77, AkinaX193, BrittanyyMorgann, && cracker-jacks000.**

These people gave me lotsa reviews! And remember, reviews make me smile :D

And...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts cuz if I did I'd be rich enough to buy EVERYONE presents and fudge(:**

* * *

_And she saw…_

"Toby? What are **you** doing here?" She questioned her brother quite loudly; her hands on her hips waiting for a reply. "You don't have any classes in building 2! I know, mom and dad _made us_ memorize each other's sched—"

"Hey Olette, shut up." The girl did as she was told, but still waited in annoyance for an answer. "I'm just here to give you this." The older boy stepped towards her and handed Olette a good sized white box. The younger teen was puzzled as to what the box was for, but then her brother went on explaining. "It came in the mail for you from…"

"Oh," Olette responded a bit taken aback about the package. "Thanks Toby."

* * *

_'That one girl said she'd be in this room by now.'_ A boy thought while waiting impatiently. He tottered back and forth in the plastic chair he sat in. _'Where is she?!'_ After that final thought he rose from his seat and headed for the door. _'Maybe I'll just look for her…'_ When he reached for the handle he saw that it was already turning. The teen backed away from the door allowing the entering person a better access into the room.

It was a girl who entered. She walked to a table near a window and set her bag down there. And surprise, surprise! That girl just happened to be the one that boy was looking for. He waltzed over to the table she sat at and greeted her "Hey Olette."

The said girl looked for the one as to who called her and her face lit from a pleased surprise. "Hayner!? What are you doing here?"

The boy sounded displeased by her words because he replied with, "Do you not want me here?"

"Oh, no, no!" Olette replied immediately and mentally whacked herself for being so rude. "It's cool if you're here…but do you need_help,_ I mean." She was hoping it was more then mere coincidence that he came by.

"Well, I was kinda hoping we could hang out for a bit." He said scratching his head and looking down to shadow his oncoming blush.

Olette's heart skipped a beat when he asked her that. '_Oh gosh, did he just say he wanted to hang out with me?! (mental giggle) This is too great!_' But while Olette was having a girl spazz with herself Hayner was dying of embarrassment from the silence. Remembering that she had to respond, she answered him with a vigorous nod, which Hayner was glad to see, but then Olette remembered, "Ah, but Hayner, you caught me during my tutor hours! I can't just **leave** and not tutor!"

"Well then tutor me." Hayner said pointing to himself preparing to sit in the chair in front of the girl.

* * *

_**Practice…**_

"Hey Kairi!" Jason hollered as he ran over. Selphie gave Kairi a nudge and a wink as she walked off to leave them alone. "So where do you want me to pick you up? You know, for our date." He smiled an irresistibly innocent smile when he asked.

"Actually, I was thinking we could just meet each other at the movies…" She offered feeling sad that his smile went away.

"I guess that'd be okay, but at least let me take you home." Kairi thought about that and agreed. They talked about other things while walking to the shower rooms. They laughed and flirted here and there; a few blushes shown. In the shadows watching, someone giggled from absolute cuteness attack and another grinded their teeth out of jealousy.

* * *

**Timeskip:**_**Almost November…**_

Okay, here's the deal. The girls were obviously amazed at Namine's house and they learned that she's got 2 _other_ houses somewhere else… (dang she's rich!) and the slumber party was a total success! And guess what else was a success; Kairi's date! Yes Kai and Jason are together. Jason knows Kairi's friends; Kairi knows a few of Jason's friends. Olette and Hayner have a fling-thing going on, but they don't do **PDA** (**P**ublic **D**isplay of **A**ffection) like Kairi and Jason. Sora and Wakka are Kairi's closest guy friends. Namine and Roxas are best friends too. Selphie is the party girl of the century and she's a supa' freak at high school bashes! And Selphie has lots of connections, from the jocks and cheerleaders to Drama club and Save the Manatees club; she literally almost knows everyone. The box Olette received from her brother... it's another secret ;)

And about Hayner's secret…Olette and Roxas are the only others who know about it. They keep it a secret only because Hayner asked them to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(**football game)**

"Ohmygosh Ohmygosh!!! Keep running Thai RUUUNN!!!" Selphie bellowed as soon as she stood on top of her partner's shoulders. Her screech nearly made Kairi topple over…again.

"Selphie stop doing that! You're gonna give me another headache…" The red-head moaned after they dropped from their earlier stance.

"I'm sorry Kairi, but I can't help it. When we're winning I get pumped! Look!" Selphie pointed to the score board that read the winning score, but Kairi didn't have to look. It wasn't exactly a surprise that they were winning. Their sports teams were hard-core serious when it came to games, and it definatly shows.

_**x o x o x o **_

After the game the football team, cheerleaders, and a few other people celebrated the team's 5th win for the season. It looked like at least ¼ of the school came to celebrate. And that was a lot…

The kids ended up celebrating for a while, but Namine, Olette, Selphie, and Kairi left early. Jason offered to take Kairi home (as always), but Kairi refused and insisted he stayed to have fun. He looked sad, but said he'd call her tomorrow.

* * *

_**Sunday afternoon…**_

-_ring ring-_

"Hello?"

"Selphie, it's Deymx"

"Hey Deym-dumb, what's up?"

The boy coughed and shrugged off the nickname, "Well Jason, Stephen, and me are planning a party for non-homecoming people."

"Sounds fun, but aren't you guys going to miss going to Homecoming for the first time?"

"Nahh, it's full of jocks and preps; it's pretty boring."

"Hey!"

"Haha, it's true! But back to the real question, you coming?"

"You know it! Place and time?"

"That's what I want to hear! The party's at my house this Saturday. Come anytime after 6:30; you know my address right?"

"Yeah, see you there Deym."

"Cool, spread the word! Later."

-_beep-_

"Hey Namine, Kairi, guess what!" Selphie said bursting out of her fitting room gripping her cell phone.

"You need to put pants on?" Namine guessed while Kairi held up her phone for a picture. "Kodak moment!"

* * *

_**Hospital…**_

"Do you want to hold him Olette?" Hayner asked finally taking his eyes off his baby brother.

"Y-yeah." She said lowering her tone, afraid that if she spoke too loud it might break the baby. As she held him in her arms she could see why Hayner was so entranced by his brother. He had the cutest face, small tuffs of black hair, but a shockingly strange eye color. They were mostly blue like his father's eyes, but they also held fragments of golden yellow from his mom.

Speaking of Hayner's mom…she was still in critical condition, but was doing a lot better without a baby still in her stomach. She was currently in the operation room where Mr. Imamate was watching her, praying that she would make it through. That left Olette and Hayner with the unnamed baby.

"I'm going to get a drink," Hayner said standing from the faded green colored chair. "Do you want anything?"

"Gummy worms?" she asked smiling.

"Sure."

This left Olette alone with the baby. She rocked him in silence and she heard him 'coo' softly. His big eyes closed themselves slowly and the nameless baby drifted to sleep. '_He's so adorable!'_ she thought to herself slowly ceasing the rocking till she was sure he was completely asleep.

* * *

_**The boys…**_

Jump shots, blocks, and sweat. All signs of a heated basketball game. Tidus, Wakka, Sora, and Riku took the court and it was free game; no teams, no fouls, no rules basically. Tidus had the ball and went for a lay-up, but the ball was stolen by Riku. "Try harder short-stuff." He smirked while dunking it. Tidus was going to retaliate, but his phone rang and he stepped off the court to answer, but that didn't stop the others from playing.

"Riku you gotta stop picking on Tidus. He can get feisty when you make him mad, you know?" Wakka said doing a fake-out past him and getting the ball through the hoop.

"That's the point Wakka. He plays better when he gets motivated. Other then that, aren't you guys pumped for the homecoming game against Los Amigos?" he said while trying to steal the ball from Sora.

Sora grunted, but finally got through Riku only to be faced up against Wakka. "Heck yes! It's going to be intense." The brunette answered with sweat rolling down his face, trying to out play his two friends. When he found that he couldn't get through, he went for a three-point shot.

When the ball got through the hoop Tidus caught it and announced. "Don't waste all your energy on the game, because on Saturday we're gonna party at a beach house!"

* * *

_**Roxas…**_

Sundays were family days for Roxas. So every week they'd have dinner at his grandparent's house. He'd occasionally see cousins and other relatives, but it was mostly him, his parents and the twins who came. Though going to his grandparent's house isn't as drearily boring as it sounds. Roxas loved visiting family, and on top of that his grandparents were the two greatest people on earth! Though knowing that, Roxas doesn't take advantage of how nice they are.

Roxas was waiting for dinner to be prepared in the den. It was more of a library, but it had the feel of a den. Other then books, there was a sofa, computer, a guitar, piano, and a few other instruments. There was also another room hidden behind a wooden pull-out door. And although the door was closed, Roxas knew the twins were playing video games; he could hear it. (**A/N: **btw the twins are 10)

Roxas had gotten bored of the book he was looking at and dragged his shoe-less feet to the wooden-door. He pulled it to the side with utmost ease and entered the brighter room. The walls here were painted a creamy yellow, which was a big contrast to the dark maroon color in the den. His eyes had to adjust to the flashing lights in the room and after he blinked away the uncomforting feeling, he jumped into a big round wicker chair. The chair had a soft comforter on it, to make the chair seem less dull and to obviously make it more comfortable.

When one of the twins heard Roxas sit down they turned their head and greeted him loudly, "Hey big brother! Do you wanna play with us?" the young boy with smooth brown – almost red eyes said holding up his controller, continuously pressing the A button, not really paying attention to the actual game.

Roxas just shook his head and gestured to finish his game. Unfortunately the boy had been distracted too long and lost the fight. "Yes! I win!!" A girl with the same brown-red eyes as the younger boy teased.

"That's not fair!" And the squabble went on back and forth. Thankfully their mother called them to dinner and the two 10-year-olds rushed to the dinner table. Roxas just smiled as he turned of the game and went up to the dining room as well.

* * *

**A/N:**Yeah, yeah late! Don't remind me --

I was hoping to make the story more dramatic but that's for soap-operas right?

Tee-hehe 

I think I may have a tiny problem with pairings…I want to make this realistic but I don't really think I'm doing a good job… so just a heads-up there might be a few cracky hints for pairings, but don't worry about that, it'll get fixed up…

And please don't FREAK OUT if you don't like the couple

BUT if you**do** want to see certain characters and w/e feel free to ask and I'll **eventually** try to fit them in :

Oh, and there may also be a lot more time-skips depending on my laziness xD

Hahaa R&R?


	10. Lets Start the Party

_**SHES BACK!**_

_**well back temporarily at least :) it's been a while hasn't it folks? i guess i was just feeling too much pressure from before. anywho, i'm older now. kinda rusty on my writing skills, but here it goes !**_

* * *

**SELPHIES HOUSE about, 6pm-ish**

The girls were getting all dolled up for homecoming. The after-party was originally the "non-homcomers" party, but then they all found out that homecoming was mandatory for cheerleaders and football players. No wonder there were so many preps and jocks there ! So an abundance of girls were around Selphie's house getting ready. Then Kairi's phone rang and she ran to pick it up.

"Hey babe." It was Jason. "The guys and I are already outside with the party bus. Are you ladies almost done?"

"Uhm, five minutes !" Kairi replied unsurely. Just then Selphie yelled in the background. "ARE YOU KIDDING KAI?! I DON'T EVEN HAVE MY DRESS ON YET!" There were others were making loud noises as well, but no one could overpower Selphie's screech.

Kairi chuckled and Jason sighed, "How long are we gonna have to wait?"

"A WHILE!" The other cheer/song leaders shouted simultaneously.

Kairi chuckled. "Dont' worry, only Selphie is going to take a while. She's having dress problems, but everyone else looks about done."

"Just tell her to go without a dress, she'll attract more attention then the make-up will get her." Jason suggested.

"I HEARD THAT! Kairi your boyfriend is a PIG ! AND THAT WAS RUDE !"

"I was just kidding ! but seriously, we gotta get moving, our reservations for dinner might not hold."

* * *

**HAYNER & ROXAS **

"I can't believe that they had to go to homecoming" Hayner said kicking his skateboard over.

"I know, bummer. Riku's gonna be bored outta his mind, but I think Tidus will have fun."

"Why do you say that?" Hayner said picking up his board.

"Have you seen him dance?" Roxas said with a playful look on his face. When it was clear that golden brown haired boy hadn't Roxas shook his head. "We are soooooo going to Stephen's beach house party. Lets see, it's 8:30. Homecoming is over at 12. We'll have time to look for some fresh clothes and still have time to do random shit. You down?"

"You know it! But, I kinda wanna stop by and pick up Olette." Hayner said shyly, blushing as he did. Even after he and Olette got together (and it was so obvious that they would), he still blushed about little things.

"OH OKAY I SEE HOW IT IS CHOOSING YOUR LADY OVER YOUR HOMEBOY !" Roxas turned away in mock sadness. Hayner laughed and said, "This is just an opportunity for you to go get at your own girl. And i think you know who i'm talking about!"

"hahah maybe I do, maybe I don't." Roxas stated, smile as wide as a chesire. "but yeah, I'll let you get to your girlfriend. See you at the party, lates."

"Lates." Hayner said coasting away.

* * *

**PARTY BUS - 12:30am**

"SHIT VERONICA ARENT YOU TIRED YET?!" Lance yelled at his date, who was a little too party-high from homecoming.

"HECK NAHHH ! THIS IS MY SOOOOOOOOONG!" as she continued to stand up and dance while holding onto the railing. Everyone was either dancing or making out and the rest were pretty much knocked out, but as soon as they hear the words "after party" they'll perk up. Who could miss out a chance on partying at a 3 story beach house?

"OH YEEEAH RONNIE, THAT'S HOW WE DO IT HERE!!" Selphie yelled and started grinding to the beat as well.

'_It's going to be a loooong ride to Stephen's..." _Kairi thought while she rested her head on Jason's shoulder. _'As long as I get to be near Jason, I'm good (:'_

_

* * *

Roxas paced his room back and forth. 'Alright, I'm gonna look real good tonight and I'm gonna feel good tonight because tonight is when I'm gonna get her to go to the party with me.' _He then stared at his phone and started to wonder once again _'Should I call first? Or should I show up at her door? Well, it might seem stalker-ish if i just show up and--' _

Roxas' thoughts were silence by catching sight of his little brother. "Big broooother, what are you doing?"

"Hey kiddo, I could ask you the same thing. It's waaaaaaay past your bed time. Lets get you back to bed." Roxas said lifting his brother off the ground and setting him on his shoulders and proceeding to carry him back to bed.

"Roxie, we can't sleep until you tell us what's wrong." said a small voice inside their room replied. The voice belonged to his little sister, who hopped back into bed when her twin was being tucked in.

"Now what makes you two think that there's something wrong?" asked Roxas as he sat on the edge of their bed.

Now the twins looked at each other with their brown, almost red, eyes glistening in the moonlight. They turned their gaze back to him quickly. "We just know."

Roxas chuckled, "Everything is fine. Nothing out of the ordinary, it's just stuff you'll get to when you're my age."

"Are you sure Roxie? I think we're pretty good with advice, don't you Kaiten?"

The boy nodded, "Yup, yup. Definitely! Kelsey and I are good at stuff like that."

Roxas looked at his twin siblings, shook his head and smiled. He was most definitely not going to have a conversation about a girl he kinda-sorta liked with his younger siblings. He was man enough to handle it on his own right? He got up and headed for the door. "I'm fine. Now goodnight guys." As the blonde haired teen entered his room he reached for his phone and searched for someone's number. _'Tonight's gonna be a good night.'_

* * *

_-RING RING-_

"Hello?"

"Hey, guess what?" The girl smiled at hearing the familiar voice.

"What?"

"Go outside."

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it!"

"I didn't hear a please."

"Just do it, **please."**

She giggled. She loved doing that to him. She ran downstairs (quietly of course) and opened the front door. And there was Hayner dressed in a striped dress shirt, dress pants, and some nice nikes. And of course he had his skateboard with him as well. She greeted him with a tight hug and a kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Picking you up for the party of course." And he smiled the smile he saved just for her. "Lets go!"

"Are you crazy? I can't go to that party!" Olette whispered viciously. "My parents wouldn't allow that!"

Her boyfriend smirked, "And that's exactly why we're doing this." Olette stared at him dumbfounded. "Babe, you can't keep letting them make choices for you. You need to start going after what _you_ want and not what they want you to be."

There was a silence between them for a few moments. She new he was right, but her parents weren't going to change. Then Olette finally spoke, "And who said I wanted to go to the party anyway?"

"No one. But I figured, if i was there, you'd want to be there too." Hayner said offering his hand to her.

She took his hand but pulled him inside rather then out. "But you're not there at the party now. You're here with me right now." She said pulling him in closer. "I say, lets stay at my house for tonight." And then she gave him a kiss.

Hayner smiled into the kiss, but pulled back. "But your parents are home. They would kill both of us, but mostly me." He stated looking up, a tad bit terrified.

Olette just buried her face into his neck/chest and did a mock pout. "Hey, I thought this was about doing what I wanted, not the other way around bub. If i wanna stay in my room and watch sappy chick flicks with my boyfriend I think I'm just going to do just that." She stepped out of the embrace and ran upstairs, careful not to make too much noise. Hayner shook his head and buried his hands inside of his pockets. Soon he followed. _'That's my girl.'_

* * *

**BEACH HOUSE; AFTER PARTY**

There were a lot of people at this party, homecoming + non-homecoming people, and that's a lot considering how many people went to the high school. Let me tell you, this house was the beach house of all beach houses. It had that classy big window, porch and sandy house look from the front, but when you walk inside 'daaaaaaaaaaaaaayum' it's nice. Spiral stairs, marble and carpeted flooring, plasma screens, game/chill room, pool table, a jacuzzi outside, extended porch, master grill and smoothie machine, personal bonfire pit, walking distance to the seashore - try to convince me it isn't nice. Now picture high school teens invading every inch of this house, music blasted so hard the walls vibrate, and so much alcohol, food and other drinks it could fill up a whole city. I might be over exaggerating just a bit, but that's how it looks to me right now.

People were around the house getting drunk, hooking up, taking a swim, playing beer games(or other games *winkwink*) and all that other good stuff. This was the kind of party where you could get lost in the crowd, and lose yourself in all the alcohol...

Typically, we find Selphie in the heat of it all, dancing it up with a red plastic cup in hand. Kairi laughs to herself spotting her in the crowd. _She's in for a hangover later... seriously, when does that girl stop?_ She was standing with Jason, and he was looking in Selphie's direction as well.

"Babe, why don't you go over and dance with them?" he suggested.

Kairi shook her head "mmm, I'm okay here with you." She said leaning into him.

"haha, it's okay babe, it's a party we should be able to go around ourselves." he patted her arm as he inched away from her. "I'm gonna go find my boys okay? Now you can go let loose with your girls, don't worry about it." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and he went off weaving through the crowd.

Kairi stood there kind of devastated. _Uh, what if i didn't wanna go with my girls? What if i wanted to spend some time with you at the party? _Kairi sighed and turned to the crowd of sweaty bodies gyrating to the music. _Might as well have my fun like he wanted me to._

* * *

"RIKU! what are you doing here?" Sora and Tidus screeched into their silver maned friend's ear.

Seeming unaffected by his friends' obnoxious scream, he calmly answered, "well, I'm at a beach house party and -"

"Alright Riku, that's where I'm gonna stop you. You're at an _after party, _at a_ beach house." _Sora said, making sure to emphasis certain words._ "_You should be PARTYING then, not sitting on your ass letting the free alcohol and tunes go to waste." Tidus nodded in agreement.

"I'm drinking." He pointed out bluntly to the red cup in his hand. Tidus and Sora gave him a disgruntled look. Riku shook his head, "look guys, you're acting as if i haven't been out partying before. I know what I'm doing, the night's still young. Now quit bugging me." he finished taking a swig from his cup.

The two boys, feeling a tad foolish now, nodded to him and walked away. "Does he really have to say it like that?" Tidus asked rhetorically.

"That's Riku for you. Him and his many moods and his array of wise-ness-ness."

"pfft, whatever. Him and his _wisenessness_ can go suck it." Tidus laughed. "But lets go play beer-pong man!"

"I'm good!" Sora yelled, but Tidus was already rusing towards the kitchen. _'I think I'll go check out the back yard' _Sora stepped out the door onto the back porch. He avoided the frisky hot tub full of teens and walked passed the BBQ; surprisingly he wasn't hungry. It was a more laid back, bonfire atmosphere in the back, probably because there was a bonfire pit in the yard, but Sora kept walking. He wanted to be near the shore. He felt successful reaching it and just stood looking out onto the ocean. He stayed like that for a while before spotting someone else walking along the shore towards him.

* * *

**_THATS IT (: _**

**_suspenseful enough? haha jk _**

**_It's been soooo long, people might have forgotten about the story. So if i get reviews i'll continue, if not, then ohhh well :O _**


End file.
